


I Need You So Much

by alphatoothless



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alpha!Bill Cipher, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Delayed Orgasm, Knotting, M/M, Omega!Dipper Pines, PWP, Smut, make-up sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 09:09:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10408776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alphatoothless/pseuds/alphatoothless
Summary: Bill is more than happy to mate his omega back into his arms. After all, no one else can please his little tree better than him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a while since I've written ABO BillDip! Enjoy!

"I fucking hate you."

"I know."

Dipper growled when a hot tongue slid up his throat. He dug his nails deeper into the flesh of the alpha's arm in response. He heard the man chuckle.

"Can you not do this now? There's people around."

"Maybe you should have thought of that before you let that alpha dance with you."

"You're a fucker."

"Ah, but I'm your fucker, little tree." Bill snickered before untucking Dipper's dress shirt. 

"No, we're not doing this now. It's my sister's wedding, for god's sake!"

"It'll be quick." A hand palmed him through his slacks and he moaned. "Besides, it looks like you're enjoying this." 

"Shut up." 

He moaned when the alpha rolled his hips into his. 

"Fuck, you're the worst."

"Am I? I can stop if you want."

Dipper growled before pulling the blond man into a passionate kiss. His tongue immediately pushed inside, tangling against the alpha's as his hands wrapped over the alpha's neck to claw at his shoulders. Bill hummed smugly as his hands tugged the first few buttons of the omega's shirt open. 

"I hate you."

"Aw, I love you, too, Pine Tree." Bill chuckled before nibbling on Dipper's earlobe. The omega whined as hot hands teased the waistband of his slacks.

"If you're going to fuck me, just do it already."

"Such a dirty mouth." Bill smirked as he took his sweet time pulling the leather strap out and undoing the belt. Dipper panted angrily against the wall, watching Bill take his sweet time pulling his pants down. The anger faded slightly when one of those hands wrapped around his member. He gasped as he bucked, grateful for the much desired friction. A finger slipped into his entrance and he moaned, bucking into the hand desperately as the finger began thrusting in and out of him. 

"You're already so wet, I might not even need to prep you." 

"You think?" The omega hissed back before it was immediately drowned out by another moan when the hand around his dick tightened. 

"So outspoken today. Did you forget that you're an omega?"

"No, I'm very aware of-" He scrambled for purchase when Bill lifted him and immediately slammed into him without warning. He hadn't even seen the alpha drop his pants. "You bastard!"

"Oh, I'm sorry, you were back-talking me so I didn't have the chance to warn you." Bill hummed smugly before almost pulling out completely. Dipper growled as he tried to ride the head of the alpha's dick to encourage its return inside him. Bill only smirked at him smugly as he watched the omega begin to hiss in frustration. 

"Fuck, Bill, come on! Stop teasing me, you arrogant asshole!"

"And you're still talking that way to me, amazing. I guess I haven't done a very good job in forcing obedience on you, have I?"

"What're you talking abou-ah!" He howled as he was suddenly filled again, clawing at the alpha's back desperately. Tears prickled at his eyes as the alpha pulled out completely again. 

"How much do you want it, Pine Tree?"

"I am not begging." He growled, narrowing his eyes at the alpha. 

"Oh, we'll see about that."

The hand around his dick was suddenly pumping him harder and ungodly faster, making him nearly scream as his head fell back against the bathroom tile. He felt the head of Bill's dick push in only slightly, and he squeezed the muscle in payback. The alpha huffed a laugh as he continued his rough pumping. Dipper felt his orgasm threaten to come, and he felt himself drool slightly as he felt his body begin to tense. And then, because his alpha was a dick, the hand disappeared from his dick and Bill continued to only keep the tip of his dick inside him. He whined loudly as he glared back at the alpha. Bill smirked back at him, eyes twinkling with mischief. 

"You...are the...worst alpha...on this planet."

"Aw, I'm offended, little tree. I thought you loved me."

"I'd love you more if you just...fucked me."

Bill leaned in to his ear and Dipper wiggled desperately as the head of the alpha's dick pushed in more, though only slightly. He groaned.

"I don't hear you begging, omega." The alpha growled in his ear and he keened.

"Fuck...Bill, you...ah!"

The alpha thrust into him again before pulling out again. He grit his teeth as his dick throbbed painfully between them. Bill hummed as he dragged a finger from the base of his dick up, collecting the precum that had dribbled down. He looked him directly in the eye as that finger disappeared into that hot mouth and Dipper whined again.

"Fuck, fuck, fine, please, god, please, alpha."

"Please what, little tree?" 

Dipper watched that same hand tease its way to his dick, though it rested on the inside of his hip instead of wrapping around him. He growled in need.

"Fuck me! God, just-just fuck me, please!"

"Mm, I don't know." Bill sang softly as he made tiny thrusts inside and out. It was just enough to make him want more, but nowhere near enough to make him cum. The small squelching noises made his dick twitch.

"You bastard, just-fuck!" He tried to push down, wiggling his hips free from the alpha's grip as he tried to take more of the alpha's dick in him. Bill chuckled before pulling him back off, continuing to tease him. He bared his teeth in frustration.

"Alpha, I swear to god-" His rant was cut off when a hand slid up his shirt and pinched his nipple. He clawed again, baring his fangs as his tongue flopped out of his mouth. It was so fucking hot in this stall and he could feel sweat dripping down his body. 

"Please, alpha, please, fucking..." He rolled his hips, whimpering at the small amounts of pressure he received from the movement. He moaned loudly again when a thumb rubbed his other nipple into hardness. He could feel the pulse in his dick throbbing, and Bill glanced down with a smirk.

"So desperate and needy. You're like one of those omega sluts."

"Bill, you fucking asshole, if you don't fuck me right now I will never fuck you again in my life." 

"We both know that's a bluff, little tree. You won't find another alpha who'll get you to feel this way." The alpha leaned forward and allowed a little more of his dick to slip in. Dipper gasped, feeling his muscles clench around the additional length.

"You keep thinking you'll find another alpha better than me, and yet, you keep coming right back for another fuck. Tell me, have other alphas pleased you like I have?"

"N-No." He whined, mind slowly fogging over as he looked at the alpha desperately.

"Have they fucked you into the goddamn floor, even after you've cum three times and you're mewling for me to stop but we both know you're still begging me for more?"

"N-No, god-"

Bill started small little thrusts, watching Dipper writhe in need.

"Have you found an alpha who will knot you outside of their heat, yet?"

"God, Bill, no." Dipper mewled when he glanced down at the alpha's knot.

"So, let me ask you, are you ready to be my mate yet or do you want to continue running around trying to find an alpha who will fuck you better than I will?"

"G-God...I...mm..." His toes curled when Bill moved achingly slowly inside him, sheathing himself entirely to the hilt, pressing his knot against his entrance. His eyes fluttered closed at the full length and his cock twitched desperately.

"Because if you say you'll be mine, I will happily spend the rest of our lives breeding the fuck out of you."

Dipper let out a high pitched whine as Bill slowly pulled out, again leaving only the tip inside him. 

"F-Fine, fine, just...you're right. You're right. I was wrong." 

Bill slammed into him and he screamed. And then the alpha pulled out again, smirking at him.

"Say it."

"I-I'm...unnnnh..." His eyes rolled back as a hand wrapped around his dick. "I'm yours, I'm yours, alpha. Please. Please take me back."

"That's a good little omega." Bill purred before roughly pounding into Dipper. The hand around his dick was tight and quick, matching the pace of Bill's thrusts and he yelled as his legs wrapped around the alpha's hips. 

He heard the alpha grunt as he fucked him harder, pushing him against the wall mercilessly as he nosed up his neck. Dipper felt his eyelids droop as pleasure clutched his gut, heating his entire body and making his toes curl inside his shoes. The only thing he could do was pant and whimper between moans, letting the alpha pound him into submission. 

"Want me to knot you, little tree?" 

"P-Please..." The word felt heavy on his tongue and the alpha purred. 

He nearly went unconscious when he felt the alpha's knot slip into him and the hand around his dick pumped him through his orgasm, squeezing every bit of cum out of him as he whimpered pathetically against the wall. 

He held onto the alpha weakly, burying his head into the side of Bill's neck as his breathing continued to come out harshly. Bill purred above him, rubbing his thighs soothingly as his knot swelled inside the omega. Dipper mewled as his hips bucked slightly at the pressure. 

"I'll mark you properly when we get home." Bill hummed in his ear, kissing his cheek softly.

"O-Okay, alpha." Dipper whimpered.

When the knot was finally small enough to slip out, Bill pulled out and Dipper shuddered when he felt cum drip out of him. Bill cleaned him up with tissues, rubbing at his thighs soothingly as he pulled his pants up for him. He leaned against the alpha as Bill cleaned himself up and made them both presentable again. The alpha chuckled when Dipper was still wobbly, holding onto him for support as he helped him walk out of the bathroom. 

Bill made eye contact with Mabel across the room and winked at her as he helped Dipper out of the party. She smirked and shook her head as she turned back to the festivities.


End file.
